


Beauty and the Beast

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This will be based off of the 2017 movieWhat if Belle died with her mother in the attic in Paris, but her sister survived. Caitlyn and Maurice went to live in Villeneuve.Story and songs will be changed to fit Caitlyn's personality.





	Beauty and the Beast

Once upon a time, in a faraway land,  
A young Prince lived in a shining castle.  
Although he had everything his heart desired,  
The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

 

"Oh how divine, Glamor, music, and magic combined.   
See the maidens so anxious to shine  
Look for a sign that enhances chances  
She'll be his special one

What a display  
What a breathtaking, thrilling array  
Every prince, every dog has his day  
And I'll sing with passion, gusto, fit to bust  
Oh, not a care in the world!" Madame De Garderobe.

 

But then, one winter's night,  
An old beggar woman came to the castle  
And offered him a single Rose  
In return for shelter from the bitter cold.  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance,  
The Prince sneered at the gift,  
And turned the old woman away.  
But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,  
For Beauty is found within.  
And when he dismissed her again,  
The old woman's ugliness melted away  
To reveal a beautiful Enchantress.  
The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late,  
For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.  
And as punishment,  
She transformed him into a hideous beast,  
And placed a powerful spell on the castle,  
And all who lived there.

Adam roared as he was transformed.

 

Ashamed of his monstrous form,  
The beast concealed himself inside his castle,  
With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.  
The Rose she had offered,  
Was truly an enchanted rose,  
Which would bloom for many years.  
If he could learn to love another,  
And earn her love in return  
By the time the last petal fell,  
Then the spell would be broken.  
If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast  
For all time.  
As the years passed,  
He fell into despair, and lost all hope,  
For who could ever learn to love...a Beast?


End file.
